


Poppity pop

by bobleak



Category: Busted (Band), McBusted (Band), McFly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobleak/pseuds/bobleak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is so done</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poppity pop

He isn't' doing it again. The boy is a liability and Tom is five hundred percent done. So what? Tom's meant to just ignore the fact he fucked off thousands of miles away to fucking AMERICA? It's kind of gross really, his ex co-wrote what has become his break up song. It's typical, so typical of him to run from his problems, to just leave. Tom knows he's scared, Matt's going downhill again but he could have just told Tom he was leaving.

Dougie dropped some lunch off for him a half hour ago and it's hard keeping up this 'boys are awful' thing when his boys are looking after him as well as they always have.

He's lucky really, he shouldn't be sat here crying over his first crush. But breaking up by post? What is this? The sodding 50s?! Not even first class, he thinks bitterly. He'll be fine, he lasted a year the first time James did this after the whole 'Charlie left my band so instead of facing my problems and my best friend’s ongoing downward spiral, I'll leave you to pick up the pieces' shit. He swore off guys (of course) when James' first stop on the way home was Tom's house (at 2am no less). Tom didn't start a row, didn't kick him out, his boy needed time, but his boy was back and it was all okay now.

But not again, he thinks flopping into bed.He'll return his mum’s calls tomorrow before she starts pestering Danny, but him and James are done and he won't let him back in.

6 months later the first text arrives and Tom doesn't tell anyone. Tells James he doesn't feel like writing with him right now and figures that'll be that.

By the time the second text arrives the love bites he's doing a lousy job of hiding and the new song pencilled in his notebook confirm what he already knew really, he won't turn James away, not whilst James still wants him.

Danny called him a dumbass, Harry didn't say anything, but based on the cuts up his hand Tom's pretty sure he punched a wall. Dougie? Dougie just hugged him and told him it was okay. He needed that. So he's a sucker for James, but his boys aren't going anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these people this probably never happened.


End file.
